Ted Sandyman
Ted Sandyman was a minor antagonist in The Lord of the Rings trilogy, and he was a Hobbit of the Shire. He was notable for being one of only three evil Hobbits ever: (Including Smeagol and Lotho Sackville-Baggins). He was a very cruel, ambitious, greedy little bastard who would do all he could to make himself famous, influential, and authoritative. Although not seen in the theatrical version, he appears in the extended cut, portrayed by Brian Sergent. Personality Ted was ambitious, cruel, ruthless, manipulative, and greedy. He would literally sell out his own friends to make himself famous. Unlike many villains, he was not in it for money, but merely to make himself famous and influential. Although Rowan North came much later than Ted, he is similar, because Ted, in his own twisted way, may have felt alienated and hated others, thus he sided with the bad guys to make his name known. However, he currently failed. Tolkien himself said that he based the evil Ted on a photo of a miller and his son, and he disliked the son on sight. History Ted was a very arrogant, pompous young man, son of a likeable Miller in the Shire, who was the complete opposite of his upstart son. Ted, on the other hand, completely disbelieved in the paranormal and was a nihilist who viewed the meaning of life as to stab your opponent in the back and become rich. He was presumably friends with Saruman, or at very least with Saruman's lackeys, or even, Ted may have made acquaintances with the Nazgûl. Ted was unafraid of evil, unlike many Hobbits, and Ted embraced evil, given his cruel and treacherous nature. He got on amicably with Sam, but harboured a clear hate for Samwise. He often bragged in pubs to all who would listen (actually, most of the town) about how Samwise was cracking like his alleged "mad" friends, Frodo and Bilbo. Before the War Sam and Ted had an argument concerning an alleged Ent sighting in the Northern Shire. Ted said he was not going to be gullible enough to fool for this cryptid sighting. Sam said there must be some truth in the old legends, given how persistent the stories were of fabulous beasts. Ted scoffed at Sam's "daydreaming" and bade him good evening. Later in Moria, Sam, having killed his first Orcs, had a fire in his eyes that'd make Ted step backwards, if Sandyman had seen it. After the War When Sam, Frodo, Meriadoc and Peregrin return to their home, they find the once beautiful place destroyed and industrialised. Grieving, Sam despairs even more when he finds the Party Tree, last memoir of the old days of peace before the War, desecrated and felled. He sobs, and Ted appears, dirty and grimy, and scoffs at him, bragging how Sam was always soft and how there is real work to do in the Shire. Sam tells Ted he is no position to talk. Frodo pities Ted and hopes no other Hobbits have ended up as evil as him. Ted blows a horn violently when he sees the backup Hobbit army coming to sort out Saruman, but Meriadoc laughs, saying "Save your breath; I've a better!" and rallies his men to fight. Its unknown what happened to Ted after the War; he was most likely imprisoned for crimes against Hobbit-kind. Navigation pl:Ted Sandyman Category:Male Category:Mastermind Category:Master Orator Category:Middle-Earth Villains Category:Arrogant Category:Power Hungry Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Usurper Category:Traitor Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Vengeful Category:Rivals Category:Imprisoned Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Live Action Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Greedy